The contractor is to provide support in data management and analysis of the course and outcome of all pregnancies in a specific area of the District of Columbia (D.C.) which is targeted for an intervention trail to reduce that rate of low birth weight. The intervention trail, or D.C. Better Babies Project (BBP), is researching the ability of a project which includes outreach, linkage and direct services to reduce low birth weight among residents in the target area. The contractor will utilize the data collected from both the Better Babies Project site and the Research and Statistics Division, enter and edit the data and perform analysis under the direction of NICHD. The contractor will be responsible for maintaining and providing a computerized data file with complete documentation for analysis.